warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Salzenmund
Salzenmund, capital city of Nordland rest among hills from which the flow the tributatires that join to form the River Salz, which the city got its name. The Elector Counts built tall castles at the top of these hills overlooking the growing city, once the meeting place for the western scions of the Was Jutone tribe. So narrow is the approach to the keep named the Jutone's Nest that it needs no surrounding curtain wall: the great keep just sits there, watching over the region. It is said by the locals that the Elector Counts can see the whole of his province from the window of his throne room, which faces west so he can keep an eye on the Elves of Laurelorn. Salzenmund itself is a sizable town that is currently suffering from the loss of trade along the Erengrad-Middenheims roads. Many travelers and merchants would stop there for its fairs, where even Elven goods are available. Brokers sell timber from the Laurenlorn here too, which commands a high price because of its exquisite grain, lightness, and durablility. Salzenmund is also home to the Nordland Silversmith Guild, which controls the trade in finished goods and ingot made from ore found in the nearby Silver Hills. The Smiths of Salzenmund are known for their high quality work, which is in demand as far away as Estalia. In the town itself, the most notable landmark is the temple of Ulric, which is made entirely of wood and has stood for over 2000 years. A vast, three-storied structure constructed in a hexagonal pattern, the temple is unlike any other Ulrican temple in the Empire beyond. Some observers detect a resemblance to archaic temples of Norsca, leading to suspect the temple was first built under barbarian influence in an earlier series of migrations and conquests. Inside, the Great Hall is open to the third story, and a smaller version of the eternal flame of the temple in Middenheim burns here. Ages of smoke has darkened the timbers within, giving them a smooth, black look and the temple itself an air of sombre purpose. The High Priest is Erich Granholm, a close friend of the count who thinks himself the equal of an Ar-Ulric in Middenheim. Salzenmund is a chartered free town, which means it governs itself in return for certain duties and obligation to its nominal lord, the Elector Count Gausser. A council of guild masters and landowners make up the town council, while a burgomeister chosen yearly from the councilor handles day-to-day affairs. The current burgomeister is Maximilian von Kirscheschlage, who is quite worried. The war gave the Count authority to demand gifts of money from the towns notable to cover the hiring of mercenaries, which he is in no hurry to pay back. On top of that, the decline in traffic because of the war has led to a decline in revenue that threatens to leave the council members unable to meet the towns financial obligations, since they have already "loaned" considerable sums to the Count. Now von Kirschesclage must consider going to the Count for loans to cover the town's expenses. He fears this will give the Count the leverage he needs to demand the return of the Salzenmund charter or the cancellation of his debt to the councillors, either of which would spell ruin for them and the town's liberties. Sources * : Warhammer RPG 2nd Edition: Sigmar's Heir ** : pgs. 63 - 68 Category:Cities of the Empire Category:Nordland Township Category:S